jfffandomcom-20200213-history
My Total Drama Island!
Author's Words I try to ignore this TV show but it changed my life so much that...I can't. But I think by writing this little fanfic, it'll be sentimental to me. I don't think anyone would like it or anything so that's why it's all hush hush. Here is my special version of the TV show (season one) with more complex characters. Characters #Austin - The Individualist #Brenda - The Freelance Writer #Chase - The Chillaxed Dude #Derek - The Computer Whiz #Graig - The Compassionate Sensitive Guy #Holly - The Fundamentalist #Jason - The Class Clown #Jordan - The Misundersood Nice Girl #Keenan - The Socially Awkward Boy #Krista - The Teenybopper #Liam - The Gamer Strategist #Lois - The No-Nonsense Girl #Madison - The Effeminate Flamboyant #Marian - The Family Counselor #Michele - The Discontent Model #Natalie - The Vague-Minded Intellectual #Pat - The Runaway #Precious - The Teen Mom #Riley - The Intimidating Bully #Shannon - The Ghetto Fabulous #Sterling Wellington III - The Naive Rich Guy #Travis - The Pessimistic Loner #Vaughn - The Military Brat Contestant Auditions All twenty-three auditions are to be released sometime in December, gradually one-by-one. The Television Show 'Prologue' Published: November 10, 2012 ...Enter an alternative universe in the year of 2007. Forget the existence of the likes of Trent, Gwen, Heather, Duncan and the rest of the eighteen stereotype representatives, whom are all known as "characters". Their appearances are either based off of other people or were created as a shallow, typical image. None had true depth within themselves, most were one-dimensional. For a reason I can't quite catch, nevertheless became interested in the children's TV show. The concept of many different types of people competing in a competition based on survival and things essential in man's life was one of the most interesting. However, this show was anything but realistic. Then again, it is a children's TV show and they're not supposed to fall in that category. In the most matterly-of-fact way I can put this, Total Drama was prone to to failure due to excessive character and conflict tampering starting with Season Two. Some characters even had a nearly immediate personality switch for either reasons unknown or were changed due to an "event". Total Drama never focused on realistic character development nor had friendships and conflicts with a reason backing it up. Total Drama lacked reason, true reason anyways. Season One (the most "realistic" of them all) had a decent start and was in no doubt the "best". It wasn't flawless, it had plenty; including lack of character development. Season Two was a dissapointment and destroyed many characters, adding the most useless drama in the series. It's successor wasn't any better, adding two superficial characters (one a villainous Gary Stu who is completely unrelatable, the other an over-exaggerated fan girl overly obsessed with a raunchy fun sized boy). Though it brought back some of the neglected, none were fully explored and remained in the background. The first half of Season Three was somewhat a reminder that it could be even better in quality and seemed as to be a major improvement from Season Two's flakiness. This was not the case, due to even more drama escalating from your typical teenage relationship (both had to grow up already). The Gary Stu also intervened in affairs that were not his own, and was responsible for crushing the main protagonist's initial goal to win independently. Season Three ended in an overly-rushed pace and a silly cliffhanger. The next season was an overrated worst of the worst downgrade, adding thirteen new faces. This cast was appalling, and not a single one was original. Only one was bearable and luckily made it quite far. The remaining cast consisted of pathetic replica's of famous television personalities/characters. The theme of the show itself was outlandish and uncalled for. For it to be internationally praised and to receive remarkable good reviews is mind numbing for those who look for true character and deep meaning. In summary, while the concept was a very unique and exciting one, the writers and producers transformed what could've been been a down-to-earth show relatable to people who went through so much true drama into a lavish, thrown-in, overlydramatic production targeting a younger, naive audience who know little to nothing about true issues hardly addressed to today's generation of youth. Enough with the true criticisms of the original TV show. I love the concept that was used and I firmly believe, want, think and imagine that it could be transformed into a better, more deserving effort. I created twenty-three original characters that are way beyond what their "stereotype" or in a more appropriate way of saying it, brief description leads you to believe. No planning involved, no pressure initiated. My goal and my only 'plan' is to make this piece of work as realistic as possible and balance creativity with common sense. It is to address serious issues that affect or most likely impact your life. Those, but definitely not limited to, include: drugs, sexuality, bullying, abuse, the LGBT community, wealth, health status, much more to be included. The subjects of psychology, sociology and philosophy will be important in this writing, as well. Every person is different, the world a cruel place displaying the horrors of reality. All the world's a stage, life is one huge drama and we are all merely characters. Be an optimist, pessimist, realist, doesn't matter. Nevertheless, all should seek success in one's life. This work will attempt to show a balanced, realistic yet imaginative and creative world filled with emotion, logic and environment. No way will this be perfect, that is not in my agenda. Take this as a different type of world when you meet these twenty-four people who live their own lives differently and are coerced to work and live together for whenever. Same place, same staff, and different everything else sums up the "objects" in this story. I will not be posting this to TDIFF because of my own reasons, it is good where it belongs. I give thanks to Sprinklemist for being an inspiration for me as a writer. Read on, and step into Camp Wawanakwa with a new outlook in an alternate universe in the year of 2007 for you to enter... 'Episode 1 - Welcome to Wawanakwa!: Part I' Projected release date: Early December - Mid December Category:Fiction Category:Reality-Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Total Drama Category:Austin's Creative Stories Collection